


Лунный свет

by Elga



Series: Лунный свет [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую ночь луна будила его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лунный свет

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Juxian Tang  
>  **Оригинал** : [Moonshine](http://juxian.slashcity.net/moonshine.html)  
>  **Вычитка** : Juxian Tang

Каждую ночь луна будила его. Она глядела ему в лицо, огромная, желтая и неизбежная, неважно, как бы он ни отворачивался от нее. Не помогало даже то, что он пытался прикрыть лицо руками. Будто все его тело было сделано из стекла. И единственным способом заставить луну отступить и снова оказаться в непроницаемой тьме было проснуться.

Темнота тоже была адом; его тело было опутано мятыми со сна и пропитанными потом простынями. Казалось, что в ноги воткнули по раскаленному штырю, и еще один — в руку. Чашка, которую он ощупью находил на прикроватной тумбочке, всегда была пустой, и Сэндс уже в который раз вспомнил, что забыл наполнить ее после того, как проглотил целую пригоршню таблеток перед сном. Ну не идиот ли? Неужели сложно запомнить даже такую простую вещь? Но несколько часов назад, когда мир расплывался от болеутоляющего, такие вещи не тревожили его. Тогда жизнь даже казалась Сэндсу довольно приятной штукой.

К несчастью, такое удовлетворение жизнью длилось недолго.

Тишину нарушало лишь тихое бормотание радио. Он не мог разобрать слов, но так было куда лучше. Гораздо лучше, чем слушать тошнотворно вдохновенные речи того напыщенного придурка, которого все называют El Presidente — о новом шансе для народа и борьбе с врагами не на жизнь, а насмерть. От этого Сэндса тошнило, но так как каждый поход в туалет был своеобразным приключением, он предпочитал справляться со своим отвращением по-другому.

Сэндс надеялся, что кто-то скоро прикончит старого засранца — хотя бы за его красноречие. Но, несомненно, этим счастливчиком будет не он. В настоящее время у него было полно других проблем.  
Он чувствовал, что луна по-прежнему светит ему в лицо, хотя не мог видеть ее. Он чувствовал это, даже когда знал, что ее нет. Он не мог скрыться от нее, не мог не обращать внимание. Освещенный ее тускло-желтым светом, Сэндс встал, цепляясь за спинку кровати, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Он старался улыбнуться, потому что всегда улыбался, когда делать было больше нечего.

— Ох. Я разваливаюсь на части, или как?

Ему не надо было вставать — именно так ему говорил доктор. Оставаться в постели, пить таблетки — и тогда все будет bien. Bien. Это так утешало. Но, по крайней мере, доктор щедро выписывал болеутоляющее, и за это, подумал Сэндс, он не убьет доктора, когда тот ему больше не понадобится.

Теперь каждое его движение было выверенным, как раз по образцу — идти, держась за спинку кровати, и схватиться за подоконник — именно в тот момент, когда колени уже готовы подогнуться.

— Вы выздоровеете, — сказал доктор.

Да, Сэндс был уверен, что так и будет.  


Он распахнул окно; воздух, который сейчас холоднее, чем днем, обдавал прохладой его лицо. Первая найденная им сигаретная пачка оказалась пустой, и он ее выбросил в окно, на безлюдную пока еще улицу. Вторая пачка была полной лишь наполовину, и он выудил из нее сигарету и поднес ко рту. Щелкнул зажигалкой; пальцы обожгло, но тьма и не думала отступать. И к этому, подумал Сэндс, он никогда не сможет привыкнуть. Он глубоко затянулся и поймал себя на очередном знакомом жесте: пальцы невольно потянулись к тугим бинтам на глазах.

— С ними все будет в порядке, — сказал доктор. С чем — «с ними»? Вряд ли у него осталось там что-то, что может или не может быть в порядке.

Луна смотрела ему в лицо, и он зажег еще одну сигарету от предыдущей.

— Да. Я собираюсь получить рак легких, если ничто больше не смогло меня убить — а почему вы спрашиваете?

С улицы, издалека, до него донеслись голоса прохожих, смешанные с бормотанием радио. Он слушал их, опираясь на подоконник. Ноги болели — он ненавидел их.

Он ненавидел ночи — а сколько таких ночей его ждет в будущем?

Будущее… это даже не смешно. Он не знал, чего он ожидает. Другого агента, который примет руководство, или кретина, который пустит псу под хвост все, сделанное Сэндсом? Приказа выбираться отсюда? Или выхода на связь, потому что последний контакт был… он даже не помнил, когда именно.

Но он умел быть терпеливым. И еще ему было чем гордиться. Эта сука была мертва. Барильо был мертв — когда Сэндс думал об этом, он не видел луну — он видел свое забинтованное лицо, с пустыми темными глазницами. Как глупо… ко всему прочему он, кажется, еще и сходит с ума. Маркез был мертв.

А может быть, Сэндс ждет того, кто сделает то, что он сам с удовольствием делал много раз — просто всадит пулю ему в голову. И тогда вся работа доктора пойдет насмарку.

— Давайте, попробуйте, — прошептал он. — Попробуйте... избавить меня от страданий.

В какой-то момент ему стало так тяжело стоять, что он сполз на пол и прижался спиной к стене под окном. Ну и ладно, человек может просто сидеть и курить, правильно? А укладываться спать все равно не было никакого смысла.

Он просто ждал, когда ночь кончится.

Он не знал, задремал ли он, разговаривал ли еще сам с собой и сколько же сигарет он выкурил, что окурки переполнили пепельницу — до того самого момента, когда до него донесся хорошо знакомый звук — велосипедный звонок. Звук все приближался и приближался — и тогда Сэндс понял, что точно сможет пережить еще один день, хочет он этого или нет.

Он прикончил последнюю сигарету, встал и, несмотря на то, что казалось, будто в ноги ему втыкают битое стекло, улыбнулся, выглядывая в окно.

Велосипедный звонок замолк в непосредственной близости; Сэндс поднял руку и легонько помахал, вслушиваясь в тихий смешок.

— Hola, senor, — прокричал мальчишка, и именно тогда луна исчезла.

**Конец**


End file.
